All's Fair in Love and War
by Pascy
Summary: "We're gonna beat up his faggy ass after school today!" Then, without thinking, Dave Karofsky tore himself away from the conversation and ran toward the car park, ready to save Kurt Hummel's life. And Finn's. But mostly Kurt's.


My first glee fanfic.

Set a week and a half after the Super Bowl episode.

Who was also so very disappointed there was no Dave in the valentine's episode? No moping around in his room scene D: very sad indeed ! :P

000

He couldn't believe he was doing this.

Singing. And dancing. With Rachel freakin' Berry!

Last week he wouldn't have even chose to be in the same room as her, but now he was holding hands and staring deep into her eyes. It would've made him barf, but that would seem way un-cool.

oOo

See, it all started the day after the Championship Game. Finn had approached him, talking about joining Glee Club permanently. At first he was thinking, is this guy for real? But as Finn rambled on, he discovered this was indeed happening to him.

" Sure, you'll have to patch things up with Kurt first but…"

That was all his was willing to hear. He was NOT going to apologize to Hummel at all if he could avoid it. What if he laughed at him? Or kissed McPerfect Douche in front of him? There was no way that sort of shit was going down.

So he had rejected Finn, and that was that.

He guessed what hurt the most during the whole 'I'm on Glee Club thing' was the fact his own old teammates – from hockey- had seemingly forgotten him and labeled him as one of the Football Jocks. Where was their sense companionship and pride? It pissed him off!

He was thinking of this about a week after the Game, when he thought back to his time on Glee Club. They had been slushied and laughed at. But they had been a whole, united. It made him feel…happy, good about himself. Something he hadn't felt since that horrible kiss with Kurt.

"Um, Finn, uh, wait up!" he had called out to the Quarterback. Finn turned around and looked a little bit angry.

"What is it Karofsky? Come to ridicule Glee Club again?"

He was pretty sure Hudson has no idea what ridicule even meant, but he just quickly shook his head. Looking side to side, he made sure no one was around. He cleared his throat and lowered his voice to a whisper, "I think I want to join Homo Explosion…even if it a bunch of prancing fairies filled with fags."

Finn slowly nodded, "Ok, I'll talk to Mr. Schue. But Karofsky you cant call people fairies or fags. It's not right! And we're all sick of it. Grow up or you won't be allowed in."

And that's how it happened. He had agreed to lay off the slurs, and Mr. Schue gladly let him in (the guy was pretty desperate). Most of the team took a little longer to persuade ("Oh hell to the no! After what he did to my man Kurt, he should have his penis chopped off and sold on the black market!")

OoO

Ok, he was wrong. He was going to barf. Rachel had started to sway her hips in what he supposed was meant to be seductive. The music abruptly stopped and Mr. Schue looked at him in concern.

"You ok David?"

"He's probably choking on his lack of fashion sense," interrupted Mercedes.

"Even Rachel dresses better," added Quinn.

"He is in need of a desperate make-over," Tina agreed.

He needed to get out of here.

He shook his head at Mr. Schue and ran out of the room, hardly making it to the bathroom before the contents of his stomach was relieved. Sighing, he made his way to get up from the bowl and move back to the choir room, but voices stopped him.

"We're gonna beat up his faggy ass after school today!"

"Oh yeah, that kid doesn't know what's going to hit him!"

Hockey kids.

Curiously, he strained to hear who the target was.

"When Hudson gets into that homo's car, we're so going to drench him with pee balloons. Then we'll drag him out the car and tattoo fag on his forehead!"

They all laughed.

Dave gulped. He knew who 'that homo's car' was. Kurt's.

OoO

He had a huge dilemma. Save Finn and Kurt, or save his reputation. Though, thinking about it, his reputation was already half-destroyed anyway. He had even heard Azimio call him prancy fairy yesterday. And the feeling of that slushy stinging in his eyes and the way they called him gay was something he never wanted to relive.

Another vision popped into his head. His lips on Kurt's. How they felt so soft and beautiful. The way he felt so hopeful that Kurt liked him back, even going in for a second kiss.

The look of shock and disgust.

The way he slightly caressed Kurt everytime he smashed him into a locker.

The scared and frightened whimpers.

The secret photo stuffed under his pillow.

He shivered at the last one. It was worn out from cuddling and kissing. Kurt's face looked perfect in the photo; he was smiling at something Mercedes had said, his lips turned up in a delicate gesture. Something that just looked plain and ugly on him.

Cringing, he looked up at the clock. 2:45. School had just finished. Without thinking, he sprinted towards the car park.

OoO

'I'm too late,' was his first thought. There was a large crowd of people surrounding a Navigator. A loud barrage of yelling and screaming, even jeers and laughs, seemed to echo into the sky, rebounding onto Dave like a slap in the face.

A shrill shout stood out above the others. It was impossible not to recognise it.

"No! My hair took two hours to do today! Two hours! Do you even know what hairspray is, you imbecile?"

This was it. His chance to be a hero. He could already imagine it. He would beat the hockey kids into a pulp and Kurt would look adoringly into his eyes, until he jumped out of the car and kissed Dave with so much passion he would go weak at the knees. Everyone would cheer and clap, and Azimio would embrace him and accept him for who he was.

But this was reality. He'd end up with a black eye, stitches and a Kurt that would look away, disgusted, at his bruised and battered body. He'd be outcast from the school, called a fag, pushed around even _more. _

But…Kurt.

He pushed his way through the crowd, shoving a few losers like Jacob Ben-Israel to the ground. Lauren Zises was a little harder to get past but an extremely menacing glare did the job.

Blood. That's the first thing he saw. It was running like a stream from Finn's face. The hockey kids surrounded Finn and were throwing punches, trying to knock him to the ground. He was putting up a good fight though; noticing that half of the 8 players had bruises forming on the side of their heads. He was also drenched in what looked like….pee.

"Hey!" he screamed, and run to Finn's aid, momentarily forgetting about Kurt. The hockey players gave him sneers, but lowered their fists.

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't Dave Karofsky. Come to protect your boyfriend?"

"No! He's…he's not my boyfriend! What are you guys doing? You can't go bashing up people! It's…not like right, dudes!" he gestured wildly with his hands, hoping to covey the message and get Finn and Kurt safely home.

"Oh, we're not your 'dudes'. You destroyed that when you became one of those football jocks!" Grant, the leader of them, stepped forward and poked a finger into his chest. "Looks like we got another target, boys." He flexed his muscles menacingly. Dave held his hands out in protest. "That's really not necessary…"

The first punch bought him to the ground, the second made him crawl up in a ball and the third was a kick in the head, which made stars flash before his eyes. Groaning, he tried to stand up. He managed to and realized they had turned to Kurt. Grant wrenched Kurt out of the car, smashed another pee balloon on his already soaked hair and then crushed his head into the road.

"Taste that dirt? That's where you belong!"

Blinking twice, Dave lumbered towards Grant. Catching him by surprise, he swang at his head, nearly missing, but managing to graze his temple.

Grant stumbled and swirled around furiously. Before he could say anything though, Mr Schue was standing between them.

"What is this?" he practically screamed. Grant gulped before shakily pointing to Dave.

"It was Karofsky, Mr. Schue! He jumped me from behind!"

Furious, Dave lunged at Grant but Mr. Schue's arm kept him back.

"That's bullshit! He attacked Kurt and Finn! I was trying to protect them!"

Kurt chimed in, "Why would you want to do that? But I do have to agree. It was that Neanderthal," he pointed to Grant, "not that one, " he pointed to Dave, "Who attacked Finn and I. It really did look like he was trying to…help us."

Will pursed his lips. Saying nothing else, he dragged Grant to Figgins office, threatening the other hockey players with expulsion if they didn't follow.

oOo

"Ow," he muttered, looking at his bruised cheek in the mirror. Finn was next to him, dabbing at his nose with a moist toilette. Finn looked at him embarrassed before clearing his throat awkwardly.

"I guess I should thank you. You saved my life man," he gave a half-smile, turning back to the mirror. Dave returned the smile.

"We're a team. I'm sure you woulda done the same thing. Right?"

"Right."

OoO

He found Kurt shivering in his car. He didn't have any bruises or cuts, which Dave was thankful for.

"Um, hey," he lamely said, shuffling his feet and looking down at the ground. Kurt looked at him and grimaced lightly.

"You look worse than Paris Hilton did when she went to jail."

"Look Kurt, I just wanted to say—"

Kurt interrupted him with a small happy laugh and Hey Soul Sister piercing the air, "Ooh! I have to take this!" Jumping out of the car, he ignored Dave and chattered excitedly in the phone.

"Yes Blaine, I am fine. Of course our date tonight is still on…!"

Gasping for breath, Dave felt like he had been slammed into 1000 lockers all at the one time. Trying also to hide the hurt and tears threatening to roll down his face, he turned around.

"Sorry about that," Kurt said, closing his phone and putting it in his pocket. "What were you going to say?"

But turning around, he found he was talking to air.

Dave Karofsky was gone.

0000

not the best thing I have ever written but I hope you enjoyed it. If you did please leave a review, if you didn't, please leave a review? I'd be happy to get some feedback.

Xxxx


End file.
